


Miscalculation

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Gore, Heavy Petting, M/M, Vore, harpy!chrollo, vore day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cardinal sin was in thinking he could change a beast's nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> another vore day thing, since the day isn't quite over and fair is fair. i hope you enjoy! yogi did companion art too so check that out on tumblr (http://yougei.tumblr.com/post/148675540314/terminallydepraved)!

The sun beat down on the back of his neck and Hisoka paused in his trek to wipe the sweat from his brow for the sixth time that hour. With no wind or clouds in sight, the day was looking to be as unforgiving as could be, and he was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t simply waited out the heat beneath a tree instead of pushing onwards like a masochist. Any business he had could wait until the weather wouldn’t dry him out like a piece of jerky.

It could wait, but Hisoka sighed, knowing that he himself couldn’t. Lingering wasn’t in his nature, and so long as he kept up this pace, he’d be through the worst of it come nightfall. He ignored his discomfort, looking towards the mountains and the path that cut through them. Just a little bit further and he’d be set.

At least he wasn’t the only thing in the godforsaken desert that looked as miserable and aimless as a fool sweating beneath the sun.

The mountains ahead were large and rocky, as mountains tended to be, but even from here he could see the flocks of carrion birds circling the peaks. Hisoka narrowed his eyes and held up a hand to block out the sun’s glare.

Rumor had it the mountain played host to beasts and monsters of all sort, and he didn’t doubt the claims. It made him smile, the thought of being held up by some ogre or harpy or cyclops. Would they be as vicious as legend said? As much as he longed for some excitement, it probably wouldn’t do to invite a confrontation.

Though it was fun to daydream about, it was too hot for that sort of thing anyway.

Shuffling the pack on his shoulder a bit, Hisoka pushed on faster, eager to reach the shadows the mountains cast. The flat landscape hardly boasted much in the way of landmarks or scenery. Any sparse trees within sight were scraggly and near dead, their branches reaching imploringly towards an unforgiving sky that held little promise of rain.

He kicked a rock with the toe of his boot and wondered how the animals managed to stay alive in such an unkind environment. The birds overhead seemed to be managing just fine, so perhaps the mountains held more than they appeared. It boded well for him. He could use a drink, and a mountain spring sounded idyllic while roasting beneath the noonday sun.

The closer he got to the pass, the more the birds above began to circle. Hisoka grinned ruefully up at them, wondering if they were waiting for him to drop dead from exhaustion so they could have their own fun.

They’d be disappointed in that sense. He was harder to kill than that.

Another wave of blistering heat washed over him, forcing him back to the present. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and kicked another rock towards the mountain just ahead. This really was a miserable day to be traveling.

He failed to notice the sudden shadow pass overhead.

It was the pain that tore him from his thoughts first and foremost, the heavy weight hitting him second. There was no time to even grunt in pain, daggers grabbing him by the forearms and throwing him off balance. He pitched forward and looked up, seeing only black wings.

He bit his tongue and glanced down. They were talons, not knives, lodged in his arms.

The sight barely registered to him before hot air buffeted him cruelly from above. Hisoka was torn from the ground, the wings carrying him up into the empty sky. Rock and wind cut past him faster than he could process, the world spinning dizzily.

He couldn’t struggle lest he fall, and he couldn’t breathe lest he scream. He knew a harpy when he saw one, the myths and legends telling him enough to know that the talons locked around his arms weren’t from any sort of mortal animal.

Hisoka closed his eyes and prayed that he’d be dropped into a nest and not left to splatter against the mountain side. So long as he was left on solid ground, he’d have a fighting chance at making it out alive.

Higher and higher they went until the air turned thin and cold and the ground all but disappeared below his dangling feet. The talons loosened their grip. He tried not to scream as he fell, the air whistling past his ears like a death-knell.

Hisoka hit the unforgiving rock with a pained grunt, his skin tearing to ribbons when he skidded along the rough surface. He forced himself to a stop, his hands cut and bleeding, before he rose onto his knees. He’d only just managed to look up in time for the harpy to alight the ledge.

If this were one of the harpies of legend, then the stories hardly did the monster justice.

The creature was beautiful. Deadly, intent, hungry, but ultimately, beautiful.

Dark haired and fair skinned, he looked like a tragic figure in a painting. Slender arms morphed into graceful wings, his narrow waist dusted with feathers that matched his dark hair, reflecting in a prism under the sunlight. Wicked talons speckled with his blood served as the creature’s feet, but even they had a grace to them that belied the brutality he knew they held.

But perhaps, Hisoka thought, he was just a hopeless romantic.

“For a monster, I expected you to look uglier,” Hisoka admitted, glancing around at the ledge he was trapped on. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. The mountain rose at his back into an unclimbable slope. A sudden drop lay just past the approaching harpy.

Bones littered the dirt between them.

The harpy smiled softly at him, ruffling his feathers in the wind. “Thank you I suppose, but my name is Chrollo, not monster,” he said, his voice smooth and pleasant and entirely unfitting for a man-eater. “If we’re paying each other compliments, you’re one of the prettier humans I’ve ever had the honor to have in my nest.”

An honor he said, but Hisoka couldn’t quite think it much of a privilege. “I’m Hisoka,” he gave, because politeness was never amiss no matter the situation.

“Hello, Hisoka,” Chrollo murmured, going to his knees to close the distance between them.

He watched the inches melt away. “And why did you bring me to your nest?” he tried, knowing the reason but buying himself time to think. “I can’t say I’ve ever been kidnapped by a monster before.”

He was far larger than the demure beast, but the bruises already beginning to speckle his arms spoke to the deceptive strength hiding beneath the beauty.

The harpy looked at him coquettishly, and Hisoka knew without a doubt that he was being taken in. “Really now,” Chrollo sighed, his dark lashes fluttered like the wings of moths against his pale cheeks. “So I’m your first?”

Hisoka laughed a bit tightly. “Yes, you’re my first.” He took a bone in hand, hefting the shattered femur. The surface had been scraped clean of flesh, the bone broken to expose the marrow. “I take it I’m not yours.”

Chrollo smiled gently, looking at him through his lashes. “No, you’re not,” he answered.

Sighing, Hisoka dropped the bone, knowing it was too small and brittle to function as a weapon. “It would be stupid of me to assume that you brought me here to show me your lovely home, wouldn’t it?”

“It would be,” Chrollo said, his tone bright and pleasant. “But I won’t begrudge you if you’d like to pretend so.”

“What a shame. And to think I was so eager to reach the mountains.” He looked out at the sky behind the dark wings. “It’s very beautiful here. You picked a lovely place to build your nest.”

Nodding his head, Chrollo began to creep a little closer. “Thank you. I enjoy the view a lot too.” His talons dragged a little on the stone, clacking and scratching and snapping bones like twigs.

The ominous sound brought back the severity of the situation, if it had ever truly left. Hisoka bit the inside of his cheek, weighing his options. He was hardly the type to go out without a fight, but he had a feeling he might be able to distract the harpy from his meal if he played his cards right.

“If you didn’t bring me here to take in the view, then you must want to eat me,” he posed, keeping his voice level.

“I do,” Chrollo hummed, licking his lips a little as he took him in.

Hisoka didn’t flinch, though his instincts desperately wanted him to. “But I don’t think I’d make a very good meal for you,” he tried. “I think there are better things to get from me than a subpar meal.”

“I’m hungry though,” the creature explained, his dark eyes already devouring him, “and you look absolutely delicious. Enough for a few meals too. Wouldn’t the quantity outweigh the quality?”

A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. Hisoka put on a smile and tried to inch away while the harpy creeped steadily closer. If this was how he was going to die, he could definitely do worse.

“You don’t want to eat me,” he laughed, his hand touching brittle, broken bones. “I don’t taste good at all. I might even make you sick.”

Chrollo cocked his head, crawling towards him until he had him backed up against the sharp rock of the cliff. “Really now?” he asked, his voice disappointed. “But you smelled so good when I grabbed you.”

Hisoka laughed nervously, a little drunk on the fear response thrumming through his veins. He’d never felt so alive. “Oh, you must’ve been mistaken then. I’d make a terrible meal.” There was nowhere left to run, and he found himself with a lapful of monster before he could try anything else.

Soft wings brushed his hair as Chrollo wrapped himself around his neck, a gentle smile playing across pale pink lips. “You’re awfully concerned about my satisfaction,” Chrollo purred, nearing him to lick along his cheek. “You taste just fine to me.”

As tense as the situation was, Hisoka felt his blood begin to heat. His hands fell to the creature’s waist, carding through the smooth feathers that covered Chrollo’s lower half. “I think I could be better for you though,” he crooned. Letting out a shaky breath, he turned towards the small tongue, sealing their lips together before Chrollo could taste him again.

If it came as a surprise to the harpy, he didn’t show it. Chrollo’s eyes fell to half mast, moaning softly into the kiss. Hisoka treated it as an opening, doing his best to further distract the creature from the thought of eating him. He licked into the warm mouth, pouring his all into it while he stroked the beautiful wings.

The monster seemed so at home in his lap that for a moment, he could almost forget the danger he was in.

Breaking away to breathe, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You taste pretty nice yourself,” Hisoka murmured, his head falling back as Chrollo kissed and nipped his sensitive neck. “Isn’t this better than eating me? We could have a lot of fun together like this, so long as you keep me whole.”

“Really?” the harpy whispered, his void black eyes staring up at him. “What sort of fun?”

Hisoka felt a grin break across his face. He cupped the creature’s cheek, stroking along his delicate cheekbone. “Plenty, so long as we’re both imaginative,” he replied, guiding Chrollo back up for another kiss.

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Chrollo murmured back, letting him kiss along the harpy’s brow. “It’s not really how I have these sorts of things go. Why don’t you just sit back and let me eat you like the others?”

“Because I’d much rather indulge you a little like this,” Hisoka gave, whispering into a delicate ear. “It’d be an honor to touch someone as beautiful as you. The others were idiots not to want the same.”

A flush heated the monster’s pale cheeks and Hisoka let his hands wander, rolling his hips into the warm body atop his own. “You certainly are a talkative one, I’ll give you that,” he blustered, obviously embarrassed. He hid his face in Hisoka’s neck, ostensibly to avoid his eyes.

It was gratifying to know that even this sort of beast was susceptible to flattery. Soft lips went to work at the crook of his neck, licking and biting and marking. If this were the norm, he felt he could come to enjoy being a monster’s plaything.

Just as he spread his legs to welcome the creature between them, he felt the mouth at his throat slow. A smile broke along his damp skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Is…is something wrong?” Hisoka asked, his body going stiff as instinct began to scream.

Chrollo licked a stripe along his skin, lingering at the space where his neck met his shoulder. “No,” he murmured sweetly, rocking gently into Hisoka’s hips. “Nothing wrong at all.”

He didn’t have time to throw the creature from his lap before Chrollo bit down. Sharp teeth rose like knives from the harpy’s jaws, sinking into the meat of his shoulder.

Hisoka let out a wordless, inarticulate cry. The flesh ripped free from the bone with a wet tear and he crumpled to the harsh rock. Blood spurted in time to his hammering heartbeat, and no amount of pressure applied would slow the flow. The bones of past victims shattered beneath his weight as he writhed in pain.

“Wha…what was that?” he gasped, his vision threading in and out of the black haze falling over his eyes. His hands trembled when he tried to push himself back up, but the strength seemed to trickle from his limbs the more his blood stained the rock.

Chrollo hummed in pleasure, chewing and swallowing with evident delight. His delicate features were shown in stark contrast, painted inhuman by the gore covering his mouth. “That was an appetizer,” he explained, crawling overtop his prone form to lap at the blood soaking him.

He couldn’t help but laugh, even though it made him ache terribly. “An appetizer?” he asked, staring up at the blinding sun. “What happened to keeping me whole?”

“I almost considered it,” Chrollo whispered, kissing his pierced ear. “But then I realized you lied to me.”

He groaned at the teasing touch, so at odds with his agony. Talons sank into his thighs, pinning him in place when he tried to shake the harpy from his body. “Lied?” he managed, staring up at the creature he knew now would kill him.

Chrollo smiled down at him beatifically, the blood making his pale pink lips glisten. “You lied to me,” the monster sighed, carding through his matted hair. “You taste absolutely delicious.”

Hisoka choked on a laugh, closing his eyes as the pain swelled. “Silly me,” he gasped. “I should’ve known better.”

“It’ll be alright,” the smooth voice soothed, soft lips falling back on his ruined shoulder. “You won’t feel anything much longer, let alone regret. Just lay back and be quiet. I’ll try to make this quick, since you’re so sweet.”

Lips turned to teeth.

Chrollo, at least, didn’t lie.

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, there you have it, they both vored each other now so we're even. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked it. until next time~


End file.
